As pretty as a Sylveon
by AngelicPoptart1
Summary: Becoming a Pokémon trainer wasn't something Kaiya saw herself doing, but when her childhood friend leaves their hometown to set off on his own journey and leaves her behind, she longs to follow in his footsteps and one day reunite with him. M for later Chapters
1. Prologue

**As pretty as a Sylveon**

**Plot:** Becoming a Pokémon trainer wasn't something Kaiya saw herself doing, but when her childhood friend leaves their hometown to set off on his own journey and leaves her behind, she longs to follow in his footsteps and one day reunite with him as she sets off on her own journey, but when a tragic event happens and she isn't able to set out on her journey, she wonders if her friend had forgotten about her, and decides to give up on her dreams of one day reuniting with her childhood best friend. M for later chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters.

**[Kaiya's POV]**

Growing up in Mossdeep wasn't the easiest due to the lack of excitement and children to play with, but it was a pleasant experience none the less, and although my hometown was a tourist attraction, it was always a safe place. Not many people lived in Mossdeep city; just my family and a few others. Even Though most of them there older, there was one child other than me that lived in town. He was a few years older than me, but we got along well and spent most of our childhood playing together on the beach and getting in trouble for causing mischief. We had been friends for as long as I could remember, and, although he was older than me, he was never really mean to me. He would tease me from time to time, but there was never a time that he would do something to hurt my feelings. He was kind hearted and polite with a knack for adventure. He often lead us on treasure hunts, seeking for 'rare and mysterious' rocks that would usually end up getting yelled at for because we usually accidentally dug up someone's garden or left large holes in the ground for someone to trip over.

Our families had been friends every since before we were born, so we had literally grown up side by side with each other, and, to our disgust, our parents often joked to us about making us marry. It was a long-running joke that we had heard about a million times over, but no matter how many times we heard it, we would both go red in the face and share our disinterest with our parents. Our parents, of course, would just laugh it off and tell us "we will see how your opinion on that changes in the future" to which we usually responded by running away from our parents' sight and preoccupying ourselves with something else. But although I wouldn't dare admit it to my family, or my best friend, I sometimes thought about what it would be like to marry him...

...

I sat awkwardly in a hard wooden chair as my mother attacked my long blond hair with a pair of hair-cutting scissors, trying to cut out the big glob of pink bubble gum that had someone managed to get stuck in my hair as I was outside playing. I watched as yellow clumps of hair fell from my head and land on my lap and around the floor, a pink substance knotting the strands together. As my mother cut more and more of my hair off, I felt the heaviness of my head become lighter and silently wondered how short she was going. In a way, I was glad that I had gotten gum stuck in my hair, since my mother had begun to refuse to cut my hair. I had always like my hair short; it was easy to manage and didn't get in the way as much when I was playing, but as I began to grow older and into a young girl, my mother had begun to refuse to cut my hair, telling me that I should act more lady-like. Although I would be lying if I said I didn't want to look like a girl, but to an 8 year old, the only thing I was interested in was playing. I could tell my mother wasn't happy about cutting my hair from the expression she was making as she cut, but as I watched her in the mirror, I knew she wouldn't stay mad for long.

After what felt like an eternity, my mother finally stepped away from me and met my gaze as I stared at her in the mirror.

"Something tells me that you purposely got gum in your hair so that I would have to cut it again."

As my mother accused me of doing something I didn't do, I realized that putting gum in my hair was a flawless plan and wondered why I hadn't thought of it sooner, but as I said a million times to her already, I had honestly and truly gotten the gum stuck by accident.

"Mom, I already told you, It was an accident. Steven and I were just playing and it just happened."

"Well I bet Steven would like it better if you kept your hair long, wouldn't you Steven?"

I had been so busy watching my mother cut my hair that I had forgotten that my best friend had been there the whole time waiting. When I turned to look at him, he was staring up at my mother with a polite expression.

"It doesn't matter if her hair is short or long. She is still Kaiya one way or another."

I could hear my mother squeal in delight at his response and she immediately turned around to face me, her face lighting up happily.

"Are you so lucky to have such a nice friend, Kai!" She chirped, but as I slid out of the chair, I didn't respond. I knew Steven was only saying that to not get in trouble and knew he would jokingly pick on me as a joke once we got outside. Although Steven never said anything to hurt my feelings, he always teased me to get on my nerves.

I made a mad dash for the door before my mother could say anything else, and without waiting for Steven, I ran down the pathway and to the beach where I threw myself down into the sand and began to dig a hole.

It wasn't long until Steven caught up to me. He sat down beside me and watched as I dug in the sand. I kept my face turned towards the sand, trying to hide my embarrassment from him, but alas, it was too obvious as he began to laugh at my expression. I turned on him, trying to give him a mad look to mask my embarrassment.

"What is so funny Steven Stone?!" I demanded, crossing my arms over my chest.

By that time, he was laughing so hard he was rolling around on the ground and his laugh must have been contagious because, before I knew it, I was laughing right along with him. Once we were finished our laughing fit, the laid back in the sand and looked up at the sky as it began to set. Sitting on the beach watching the sun set was something Steven and I did often, but this time, something felt a little different. I couldn't help but feel an emptiness build up inside me as I stared up at the dimming sky.

It wasn't long after that that Steven sat up, looking out at the sunset with an excited expression on his face. I couldn't help but turn my eyes towards him and watch him for a moment. After a moment, he turned to me and spoke.

"It's almost my birthday!" He said excitedly, "Which means, tomorrow I will be leaving this town to go on a Pokémon journey!"

I had to look away from him then. Normally I would have been happy that it was his birthday, but since it was his 10th birthday, it meant that he would be able to go on a journey and become a Pokémon trainer and I secretly hated the fact that it was going to be his birthday. The way he seemed so excited about leaving the city left me feeling hurt and betrayed and made me wonder how he could be excited about leaving me behind. I never did understand what the big hype about Pokémon was all about. Yes there were cool, but you didn't need to become a Pokémon trainer to enjoy their company.

"That's great..." I said finally, not bothering to mask the disappointment and pain that was laced in my tone, although I immediately wish I had because Steven turned towards me and gave me a sad expression.

"Kaiya, don't be sad. I will come back to visit," he assured me, but I didn't want to listen. I was so consumed by rage and jealousy that I didn't want to listen to him.

"What if you don't?" I asked bitterly, finally coming out with my biggest fear. I wasn't sure why I was so afraid that Steven wouldn't come back, but it bothered me a lot.

Steven seemed to be a bit shocked by my words, but gave me a small laugh and placed a hand on my head.

"Don't make that kind of expression, it makes you look like a little boy," he teased me, causing my face to darken in embarrassment.

"Don't change the subject!" I snapped, but Steven's laughter once again made me crack a smile.

He stood then, reaching down to help me up off the sand, then stuck his hand in his pocket and brought someone out. He placed his hands on the side of my head and began to play with my hair for a moment before stepping back and looking me up and down.

"Perfect!"

I wasn't exactly sure what he had done, so I made my way over to the water and looked at myself in the water's reflection. A small, purple ribbon sat in my hair, the bold colour standing out against the pale colour of my hair. I turned to look at Steven who was watching me a few feet away, waiting for him to say something.

"There, now you look as pretty as a Sylveon."

I couldn't felt but feel my face heat up at his comment, and quickly turned away to avoid looking at him. I felt nervous all of a sudden, but tried to ignore it by looking at the ribbon in my hair once again. Steven made his way over to me and stood next to me, placing a hand on my head. Through the water's reflection I could see that he was staring out at the horizon, so I lifted my head to look at him.

"Steven, Why do you always wear Purple?" It was a stupid question to ask, but I wanted to stray away from the awkwardness as much as I could.

"Because it's my favourite colour," He replied simply.

"But it's a girl's colour-"

"I don't think it is...

"-But it's an ugly colour! I hate it!"

"Then throw the ribbon away."

I touched the ribbon in my hair and turned to look at Steven. It wasn't until just now that I noticed there was something a bit off about him, almost like he was distant and sad. I wondered if he was going to miss me too, but decided not to say anything. That was the first time I had heard Steven use a cold tone like that, and it made my heart hurt, but I decided not to say anything about that either.

I was about to apologize for my cruel words, but as I opened my mouth, my mother called my name and I turned around to see her standing on the stairs, looking out at Steven and I. Steven didn't turn his gaze away from the horizon, so I decided not to say anything to him in case I had hurt his feelings. I didn't want him to leave feeling anger towards me, so I decided that just leaving it at that was the best situation. I ran to my mother's side and walked with her home.

Once inside, I immediately ran to my room to examine the ribbon in my hair once again. The ribbon did look good on me and did make me look pretty, but I wasn't sure that I looked as pretty as a Sylveon. I took the ribbon out of my hair and laid it down on my table, looking away from my reflection with a shy expression. I wasn't sure why it was, exactly, that I was feeling so embarrassed all of a sudden, but as I thought about what Steven had said to me, I couldn't help but blush. I walked over to my bed and laid down, looking up at the ceiling tomorrow. I hoped with all my might that tomorrow wouldn't come, but I knew, as soon as I woke up, Steven would be leaving for his Journey.

...

I opened my eyes slowly, looking over at the alarm clock that sat beside my bed and groaned irritability. It was earlier than when I usually woke up, but no matter how much I tried to go back to sleep, I couldn't stay asleep. Eventually, I pushed myself up out of my bed and made my way over to my window and peered out over the city. A large Crowd had gathered near the docks and it took me a moment to realize it was all of the town's people wishing Steven a Farewell. I turned my back towards the window, trying to keep myself from running over there and throwing myself at Steven's feet and begging him not to go. I didn't want to make myself look like a fool, but I knew I couldn't just not say goodbye.

Something on my desk caught my eye and before I knew it, I was racing down the street towards the beach with a little box clenched tightly in my hand. I couldn't believe I was going to be so selfish and let my best friend leave without saying a proper goodbye, I just hoped it wasn't too late. I pushed my way through the town's people before coming to the front of the cheering crowd. Steven was already heading towards the large ferry that was suppose to take him to the main land and I knew if I didn't call out to him, I would be too late.

I took a deep breath and shouted his name, causing him to turn towards me. His expression immediately brightened when he seen me and I rushed over to him, throwing my arms around him and pulling him into a tight bear hug.

"I thought you wouldn't come..." he mumbled against clothing as he rested his face on my shoulder. I could feel the tears sting my eyes as I hugged him, but I pulled away and gave him a large smile.

"Happy birthday, Steven," I said before letting go of him and handing him the small box that was in my hand.

He hesitated for a moment before taking it and opening the box up. He pulled the stainless steel ring I had gotten for him as a present out of the box and slipped it onto his finger. It looked a bit big for him, but he smiled happily regardless.

"Thank you," he said before slipping his backpack off and placing it in front of him. He unzipped it and brought out a much larger box than the ring came in and handed it to me. The box was much more heavy then what the ring was, and I silently wondered if he had put his whole rock collection into the box. I was about to open it when he place a hand on the lid and laughed.

"You might want to wait to open it later," he told me, throwing his backpack back on.

I wondered why he would say that, but decided not to say anything. He pulled me into a hug, and this time it was him who began to cry. When he pulled away from me, he looked at me with a happy expression and I couldn't help but tear up again.

The horn of the ferry sounded and Steven placed a hand on my head.

"I'll come visit," he promised me again before turning and making his way onto the Ferry. I watched him as he leaned over the side of the boat to give everyone one last goodbye wave and it was in those final moments that I had made up my mine.

"Steven!" I yelled to him, "I WILL BECOME A POKEMON TRAINER AND I WILL TRAVEL WITH YOU ONE DAY!"

I could see Steven smile at me from the boat.

"But what if I travel to another Region ?"

"Wait for me! I will search all of Hoenn to find you, and when I do, we will travel the world together!"

And with that, I watched as the boat that my friend was on, sail away until it was out of sight. I turned to walk back to my mother, giving her a small, but sad smile.

"Don't cry Kaiya, you will see him again one day," she said, placing a hand on my head. He finger brushed against the ribbon in my hair and she gave me a puzzled expression.

"Kaiya, I thought you hated the colour Purple?" she asked, commenting on the ribbon.

I gave her a small giggled before I turned to look back at the once again.

"Where did you get that idea from?"


	2. Chapter 1

**As Pretty as a Sylveon **

**Chapter 1**

_8 years later..._

Kaiya watched in sorrow as they lowered her mother's coffin into the ground, avoiding any direct eye contact with anyone. People came up to her every so often to offer their condolences, but she merely nodded in acknowledgement, her heart too broken to speak. Though, no matter how hard she cried, she couldn't seem to shed a tear over her mother's passing. Her last known family member, and here she was broken hearted, but unable to cry. It wasn't until Mr and Mrs Stone came up to her to comfort her did she fell herself tear up, but still no tears were shed. She had to be so strong for far too long that she had learnt to handle her emotions.

She sat beside her mother's fresh grave for a while, even after everyone had left and the night had come. It wasn't until her eyes drooped and her stomach growled that she picked herself up and dragged herself towards their little home. It was so empty and strange to not have her mother greet her when she walked in the door, and, although she was hungry, Kaiya put herself to bed. She laid there for a while, looking up at the ceiling, many thoughts running through her head. She was 16 now and was no longer co-dependent, but although she was able to take care of herself, she needed her mother. Her heart ached and she longed to hold her mother again, but she still couldn't cry. She turned over onto her side and closed her eyes, listening to the hoots of the Noctowls and the howls of the Mightyena until she eventually fell asleep.

...

Kaiya sat up in bed, the morning sun shone brightly into her eyes through the window as she tried to block the light with her arm. It had already been a week since her mother's burial and Kaiya had spent the time mourning her mother's death, but as the days went by and reality starting to sink it, she was finally coming to terms with her mother's passing. Although she was starting to feel better, she was still unsure what she was going to do with her life now that her mother was gone. She sat at her old desk and placed her face in her hands, trying to come up with something. It wasn't until something caught her attention that she lifted her head, a small picture frame seemed to stick out amongst the clutter on her desk and when she picked it up, she nearly dropped it in shock. The photo was of two children playing together in the sand.

"Steven..." She whispered to herself, touching the picture gently with her finger tips. It had been so long since she had seen her childhood friend that she had almost forgotten about him. She had been so busy with her mom's illness after he left that she hadn't gotten to see him the times that he had come back to Mossdeep city to visit, but now that was able to take a breath after all the years of looking after her mother, she remembered the day he had left; she remembered her promise and she remembered the gift he had given her. Slowly, she pushed herself up out of the chair and made her way slowly over to her closet, opening it up to reveal all of her old, childhood things. Sitting at the bottom of her closet was the box Steven had given to her just before he left. She was never able to open it since shortly after he left, her mom took ill and she was forced to give up her childhood and care for her.

She blew off the 8 years of dust that had accumulated on the top of the box and brought it over to the bed. She remembered it being heavy when she was first given it, but now that she was much older, the box seemed almost weightless. She set the box in front of her as she sat cross-legged on the bed. She hesitated, unsure whether she should open it or not, but since she had gone 8 years without ever opening it, she knew she should. Slowly, she lifted the lid off the box and peered inside. The box was full of a lot of nostalgic memorabilia. Some old drawings she had drawn, some 'rare' stones Steven and her found, a few photographs of them as children and a note. She pulled the note out and read it.

"Here are some things I thought would help you remember me. I will come back for you one day."

Kaiya couldn't help but smile at the note that was written is sloppy child-handwritting, feeling very nostalgic as she pulled everything out one by one. Something caught her eye as she was taking everything out. She put her hand in a pulled out a circular object with a note taped to it.

"Dear Kaiya: I know you don't want to become a Pokémon trainer like me, but I hope that one day, you will realize just how much fun training Pokémon is! This is my very best friend. Take care of him until we meet again! - Steven"

Kaiya pilled the paper off and looked at the round thing in her hand. It appeared to have been a pokeball, but instead of the standard red top with a white button, it was steel gray with blue markings. It took Kaiya a moment to realize that note indicated that there was a Pokémon inside it. She immediately felt horrible for not knowing sooner, but was hesitant to release the Pokémon. She took a deep breath before sliding off the bed and making her way down stairs and into her back yard. The sun hurt her eyes, since it was the first time she had gone outside in a week, and held the pokeball in her hand. With a quick movement, she threw the ball, mimicking what she had seen other trainers to do and stood in shock as a Pokémon shot out of the ball. The Pokémon that floated a few feet away from her seemed to sparkle in the sunlight and it was something that Kaiya had never seen before. It's steel-gray body and yellow markings made it seem like it was a robot, not a Pokémon, and the why it shone confused Kaiya. She had never seen a Pokémon shine like that and wondered what it meant. She slowly made her way up to the floating Pokémon who seemed to be looking around at its surroundings.

"U-Um... Hi..?" She said awkwardly, making the Pokémon turn and look at her. "I... I am not too sure what to do... but... I am Kaiya. I guess I am your trainer. What... um... what are you?"

"Beldumm..."

"Beldum...? Well. I am sorry for keeping you locked up for so long... Um... Oh boy... what do I do now?"

"Beldum..."

Kaiya watched the Pokémon as it started to move around the yard as if it were looking for something or someone. It took a moment before Kaiya realized what it was doing.

"Are you looking for Steven?" She asked it.

At the mention of Steven's name, the Pokémon turned towards her and slowly made its way to her.

"Belllduumm,"

Kaiya knew instantly that it this Pokémon that had been given to her by Steven so long ago, had waited 8 years to be released from its ball and be reunited with Steven once again, but since Steven was obviously not there and it was only her, she knew the Pokémon would probably have been disappointed. She couldn't help but wonder why Steven had given her a Pokémon, despite not knowing at the time that she would change her mind about becoming a Pokémon trainer. She had a feeling that Steven had given her this Pokémon to persuade her into become a Pokémon trainer, or perhaps he knew she would change her mind? Whatever the case was, she was now stuck with this Pokémon that continued to search around the yard if looking for its original owner.

Hesitantly, She made her way over to the Pokémon and looked at it for a moment.

"Um... I was thinking..." she started saying, watching the Pokémon closely, "... Maybe we could find Steven together. Will you travel with me?"

She knew she would regret her decision to leave Mossdeep to set out on a journey to find Steven, but she also knew that she would regret it if she didn't as well. A part of her longed to meet her long forgotten friend, but another part of her worried that he wouldn't want anything to do with her once they met up since it had been so long since they had last seen each other. It was something she was worried about more than anything, but she knew she needed to find him. She had to find him and return the Beldum to him.


	3. Chapter 2

**As pretty as a Sylveon**

**Chapter 3**

**...**

Kaiya stood out front of her childhood home, taking in the sight of it before she headed out on her journey to find Steven. She wasn't sure how long it would be before she would see this place again, but she knew she would be back eventually. She clutched onto the straps on her backpack and let out a sigh before turning her back towards the house and making her way over to the dock where her boat waited for her to take her to the main land. She had to confess; she hadn't been to the main land in years, and even when she had, she was only little, so she knew nothing of the main land. Admittedly, she already knew she was going to be lost on more than one occasion, but knew it was all worth it in the end, as long as she found Steven. She walked along the beach, deciding to pay one last visit to her favourite spot before she left and made her way onto the boat, sighing as she went. She felt a little empty inside knowing it would be awhile until she would last see her home town, but smiled to herself as she looked out at it from the boat's deck. She watched as the boat began to pull away from the dock and watched as Mossdeep slowly began to disappear. She was definitely nervous and sad about leaving Mossdeep, but she could admit that she was excited as well, despite not knowing exactly what to do. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the strange-looking pokeball before examining it once again. She didn't know much about Pokeballs or Pokémon in general, but knew that the ball that the Beldum was in wasn't a regular Pokeball. She had noticed it when she first found it, but never had a chance to actually think about it until now. Not wanting to look too much into it, she shook her head and placed be ball back into her pocket before sighing and leaning her chest the railing of the boat, watching the water.

The boat wasn't as big as a ferry so she was able to see her reflection on the water's surface and she couldn't help but become memorized by the ripples in the water caused by the moving boat. She couldn't help but wonder if Steven would even be able to recognize her since she had to admit, she had change a lot since they last saw each other. She smiled softly to herself as she thought about meeting Steven again and moved her face upwards, allowing the wind to play with her long blond hair. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and closed her eyes, taking in the salty scent of the sea.

It wasn't long until the boat reached the shore of Lillycove City. Silica followed the small group of people off the boat, gripping onto the straps of her backpack nervously before she took her first official steps into the city. Lillycove was much larger than she had expected and she could feel herself becoming overwhelmed by the amount of people who walked up and down the streets. Quickly, she headed towards the Pokémon center and slipped in, sighing slightly as she did. Being in crowded areas was something Kaiya wasn't use to, so being away from the noise and the busyness of the streets made her relax a bit.

"May I help you?" a small, feminine voice asked her, causing her to jump a little. She turned to look at the nurse joy as she sat behind her desk, smiling politely over at her. Awkwardly, she made her way over to the desk, putting her hands in her pocket nervously.

"Do you happen to have a map of the region at all?" She asked meekly, earning her a look of surprise.

"I am not sure; you're the first one to ask in a very long time. Most people have Pokenav nowadays," she admitted, but began to open the drawers in search for one. Kaiya stood awkwardly as the nurse searched drawer after drawer looking for a map that might not even exist. Kaiya couldn't help but look around the center, taking in her surroundings. She had never had any reason to go into a Pokémon center before, but noted how pretty and well decorated the place was. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought it was just like any other human hospital.

"Ah hah! Here we go!" Exclaimed the nurse happily, causing Kaiya to jump a bit in shock. She turned to see the nurse smiling largely at her, a beat-up map in her outstretched hands. Politely, Kaiya took the map from the nurse and gave her a bow.

"Thank you for all your help," she said and turned to leave, but stopped. As she looked at the map in her hand, she realized she had no idea where she would even begin looking, so she turned back towards the nurse with an embarrassed expression. "Where is the best place to go if you are looking for someone?" She knew it was probably a terrible question to ask, since it would be impossible to tell where one person would be, but silently wondered if there was maybe a spot in the region where people were often drawn to, or maybe even a place that had the largest amount of residents.

The nurse thought for a moment before giving her a small smile. "I am not too sure. If you are looking for someone, why don't you try thinking about what that person likes and would most likely be doing."

Kaiya thought for a moment, trying to think of something to say. She hadn't seen Steven in almost 9 years and knew almost nothing about him now. He was not going to be the same little boy she used to know and for all she knew, she could be looking for someone who didn't even live in the region any more. All she knew was that she had to find him, one way or another. Even if he didn't want her around him when or if she found him, she knew she had to return his Beldum to him.

She could see the nurse looking at her from out of the corner of her eye and racked her brain trying to think of what Steven use to like doing as a kid; maybe then she would have a small idea as to where to start looking for him. It took her a few moments to remember what he liked doing and when she remembered her eyes widened with realization and hope. She couldn't believe she had forgotten what his biggest hobby was and felt silly for taking so long to remember, but as soon as she did, she turned towards the nurse and smiled.

"Rocks... He likes to look for rare rocks."

The nurse's face lit up as Kaiya spoke, giving her the impression that the nurse knew the perfect place to look.

"Dewford town," she said happily, pointing to a place on the map Kaiya was holding. "There is a cave on the island called Granite cave. People have found some very rare and unique rocks in that cave. Maybe whoever you are looking for is there."

Kaiya felt a little bit hopeful, but yet, still had an unshakable feeling that she wouldn't be able to find Steven. Even so, she knew she had to at least try, even if she wasn't able to succeed. She knew she would feel more accomplished with herself if she tried and failed instead of not trying at all. She took a quick gaze over the map one again, looking for the best route to get there. She knew she would have to walk all the way there since she had no other way of transportation, but knew it would all be worth it in the end when she found what she was looking for, but if the map was right, it would take her a long time to reach her final destination. With a sigh, she folded the map and placed it into her backpack, letting out a small, irritated sigh. She bowed once again to the nurse before exiting the Pokémon center and making her way over to the edge of the town towards route 121, taking in a deep breath to calm her nerves. She knew she had a long, eventful journey ahead of her and, although she had doubt that she would even find Steven, the thought of possibly seeing him again gave her butterflies in her stomach.

Kaiya adjusted her backpack once again before she began to make her way through route 121, avoiding looking at anyone as she went. On occasion a Pokémon would run past her and disappear into the grass and she would follow it curiously with her eyes, but instead of going after it and trying to catch it, she decided it would be best to ignore the Pokémon and not disturb it. Although she had a slight idea how to battle Pokémon and had a little bit of experience as she had trained with her Beldum before, she was still not confident in her abilities to battle and found herself avoiding battles instead of running into them.

Kaiya walked silently for what seemed to her like forever with little to no sigh of another town anywhere, but it wasn't until she had already been walking for 3 hours that she saw the first glimpse of the next city on the map; Fortree city. She turned off of route 121 and onto route 120, making her way closer and closer towards the city. It wasn't until she got closer that she realized how the city had actually gotten its name. The city itself was inhabited by many large trees; so large in fact that instead of cutting down the trees and risking injury, the city was built in the trees, giving the buildings the appearance of being tree forts. Kaiya couldn't help but smile as she entered the town and, although the sun was slowly setting, the town was lively but unlike the last town she had been in, the business of this town wasn't chaotic and rushed, instead, she found it quiet calming.

By the time she had actually made it into the town, her body was so tired from all the walking that all she wanted to do was rest. Hesitantly, she climbed up into the trees where most of the buildings were and looked around, trying to find a hotel to spend the night in. It took her awhile, but when she finally found a place to stay for the night, she quickly paid for her room and crawled into the bed, closing her eyes and immediately falling asleep.


End file.
